You Make Me Wanna
by Chisicet
Summary: Driving out of town to do an undercover case they turn the radio on. ElliotxOlivia


**I was listening to this song while watching law and order: svu and i just couldn't help myself. it did take me awhile to actaully get it finished. but here it is.**

**USHER**  
"You Make Me Wanna"

"Elliot, can we listen to the radio? And not the police scanner either." Olivia asked, shifting in her seat for the tenth time in an hour. Elliot reached over and turned the radio on, tuning it in, trying to find a channel in this country. Going undercover in the country was not really their idea of fun, but it was their job. He finally found a channel and they listened to commercials for a few minutes before it finally decided to play a song. Elliott moaned, he hated this kind of music, but seeing as it was the only music he could get, he'd deal. Olivia just smirked; she hadn't heard Usher in quite a long time.

this is what you do  
this is what you do  
this is what you do  
you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me

Olivia put her forehead on the cold window, this song was slowly coming back to her, the lyrics playing through her head as she listened. She slowly started to softly sing to them as they drove down a farmer's road. Elliot watched her out of the corners of his eyes; a little surprised she knew this song. He listened to the song and the words and soon came to realize they fit him just right. Except part of one chorus he knew it was him, and he wanted to pull over and make Olivia his, he always did. He loved her, but he was bound to Kathy through marriage and kids. That's why he had gone back to her the last time, to give Eli a dad.

Before anything came between us  
You were like my best friend  
The one I used to run to when me and my  
girl was having problems (thats right)  
You used to say it would be okay  
suggest little nice things I should do  
And when I come home at night and lay my head down  
all I seem to think about is you  
And how you make me wanna

"Olivia…" He whispered her name, wanting yet not wanting to get her attention. She heard him, but she heard the hesitation in his voice so she sat still, closed her eyes, and stopped singing. He sat there wondering what he wanted to say to her and instead of talking he pulled over on the side of the road, they were about a half hour from either town, and about two hours from where they were supposed to go. Olivia sat up when the car stopped and looked at Elliot, he was glaring daggars through the windshield and she knew he was having an internal fight.

:Chorus:  
you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  


start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me

Turning the car off, but making sure it was on enough for the radio, he turned to Olivia and he took one of her hands in his. He didn't know how he was going to say what was in his heart, and he hoped she felt the same way, because if she didn't then it would ruin everything. Their friendship, his marriage, his life. He didn't want it all to go down the drain because of his confession to the one he loved with all of his heart. She saw all the emotions in his eyes, and she knew what he want to say, and she felt the same way, so she beat him to the punch. She leaned over and kissed him, shocked he blinked a couple of times. When she went to pull away, he wouldn't let her.

Verse2  
Now what's bad  
Is you're the one that hooked us up  
Knowing it should've been you  
What's sad is I love her but I'm falling for you  
What should I do  
Should I  
Tell my baby bye-bye  
Should I  
Do exactly what I feel inside  
Cause I  
I don't wanna go  
Don't need to stay  
But I really need to get it together

The radio signal gave out finally and they sat kissing in silence. When he pulled away, his eyes saying 'I love you' she reached over and took the keys out and putting them in her back pocket. "You want them back, come and get them." She leaned back against the window, wincing at the cold at her back. He smirked and unbuclked himself but didn't lean across to her. "What if I don't want them back?" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat giving her a once over.

:Chorus:  
you make me wanna leave the one I'm with (oh baby)  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one I'm with (oh baby)  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me

They had the heater on and she had taken her jacket off earlier, leaving her in a solid green sweater that accented her nicely. "Well, I guess we're not going anywhere now are we?" She smiled at him and he climbed into the back seat. "Well, if we're not going anywhere soon I'm going to take a nap." She looked at him in shock but smiled and unbuckled and waited for him to close his eyes to climb into the back seat and straddle him. "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." He looked up her smiling as he put his hands on her hips. She leaned down and kissed him.

Verse 3  
At this point  
The situation's out of control  
I never meant to hurt her but I  


Gotta let her go  
And if she may not understand it  
Why all of this is going on  
I tried  
I tried to fight it but the feelings just to strong  
You make me wanna wanna  
You make me wanna

Three months later:

"Elliot…" Olivia whispered as she heard him pick his phone up. "Ya, Liv?" He said wondering why she called. "Elliot we need to talk." She was on the verge of tears and he could hear it. "Ok, Where?" She sighed and knew she needed to tell him in person. "My place." He agreed and about thirty minutes later he was knocking on her door. She answered and he could tell she was on the verge of a melt down. "Liv, are you ok?" She started to talk but the sudden nausia that assualted her had her running to her bathroom. He shut the door and went after her to see what was going on. When he entered the bathroom he noticed the home pregnancy test and he looked at her. He waited for her to stop and she looked at him. "Liv… are you…?" He motioned to the test and she started crying and he knelt beside her. "Oh Liv, it'll be ok." He rocked her in his arms and she clung to him. He started smiling thinking about what a family they could have together. "Elliot, I don't want this to effect you and your family. I just thought you needed to know." He shushed her and hugged her tighter. "My family is going to be with you." She looked at him confusedly. "She's kicking me out again."

:Chorus:  
you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me  
repeat

3 weeks later:

"OLIVIA!!" She turned to see who was calling her. She smiled when she saw Elliot come towards her with one of the brightest smiles she's seen in a long while. He hugged her and spun her around as he let her know that they got the house. Munch and Fin were looking at them weirdly and Elliot let her go. They turned to them and Olivia was going to tell them but Alex walked in with a very sad face. "Elliot, you might want to sit down." He looked at her confused until she told him what was making her so sad. "Your wife committed suicide." Elliot just stared at her and then looked at Olivia. Alex handed him some papers. "She just wrote up a will the other day and she sent the kids to her mothers and when they got back… they called the cops. I'm surprised your daughter hasn't called you yet." Elliot shook his head and turned away. "She wouldn't, she's mad at me because I just left them… to be with Olivia." Alex gasped while Munch and Fin exchanged looks. Olivia put a hand on Elliots shoulder and the other over her stomach. "Elliot… They need you…" He looked at her and then closed his eyes. "They need us." He turned his body to face her. "They may not like it yet, but they will in time." She nodded and motioned him out the door to get his children.

**I know it might seem a bit rushed, but some reviews would be nice!! -**


End file.
